This was a randomized double blind study in which patients with mild to moderate acute elemental mercury intoxication were screened for eligibility. Specimens for clinical lab tests were obtained, patients who met entry criteria were randomized to receive DMSA in one of two different dosage regimens. Each patient received oral DMSA for a total of 19 days. Effects of DMSA on mercury secretion will be assessed with regular measurements of urinary and blood mercury. Neuropsychiatric testing at baseline and 6 months were made.